In various circumstances, it may be desirable to merge media from multiple media devices. For example, when multiple individuals are together, it is often difficult to provide entertainment that satisfies the preferences of each of the individuals present. By way of further example, when members of a family or another group of individuals are riding together in a vehicle, it may be difficult to provide musical or other entertainment satisfying the tastes of each member of the family or group. It can be further difficult to provide such entertainment continuously without active decision making, voting, or debating among various members of the family or group.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for merging media from multiple media devices. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such merging of media. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such merging of media. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.